Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA
Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA (Forest For Rest ～SATOYAMAへ行こう～SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA) is the first major SATOYAMA movement event featuring various acts under including Hello! Project. It was held on March 2 and 3, 2013 at Pacifico Yokohama. The event coincided with Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013. Featured Members ;Hello! Project *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **5th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **8th Gen: Takagi Sayuki, **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Uemura Akari **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako *SATOYAMA movement Units **Peaberry **DIY♡ **Harvest **GREEN FIELDS ;Other UP-FRONT GROUP Acts * ** ** * * * *Satoda Mai *Morning Musume OG **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika *Miyazaki Yuka ;Special Guests *Sakana-kun *Tsuru no Takeshi Event Schecule Stage Events March 2 #Play Opening #*'Start Time/End Time:' 10:30/11:00 #*'Guests: 'Peaberry #Opening Ceremony #*'Start Time/End Time:' 12:00/12:40 #*'Song Performed:' "Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" by Peaberry #*'Guests: '''Tsuru no Takeshi, Hayashi Maya, Tsuchigami Akiko, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage, Mitsui Aika, Miyazaki Yuka #Tsuru no Takeshi's Outdoor Classroom (Satoyama) #*'Start Time/End Time:' 14:00/14:30 #*'Guests: Yaguchi Mari, Morning Musume (Michishige, Iikubo, Ishida), Berryz Koubou (Tsugunaga, Tokunaga, Sudo), S/mileage (Fukuda, Nakanishi, Takeuchi) #Tsuru no Takeshi's Outdoor Classroom (Satoumi) #*'''Start Time/End Time: 15:30/16:00 #*'Guests: 'Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, ℃-ute #Vegetables Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 17:00/17:30 #*'Guests: '''Hayashi Maya, Yasuda Kei, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Mitsui Aika March 3 #Local Pride Quiz Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 10:30/11:00 #*'Guests:' Morning Musume, Mitsui Aika #Vegetables Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 12:00/12:30 #*'Guests:' Berryz Koubou, S/mileage # 's Outdoors Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 13:30/14:00 #*'Guests:' Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki #Sakana-kun's Satoumi Classroom #*'Start Time/End Time:' 15:00/15:30 #*'Guests:' , Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki #Closing Ceremony #*'Start Time/End Time:' 16:30/17:00 #*'Guests:''' , Hayashi Maya, Tsuchigami Akiko, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage, Mitsui Aika, Miyazaki Yuka, , Trivia The theme song for the event was "Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" by Peaberry. *Three new SATOUMI movement units were announced at this event: Dia Lady, Mellowquad, and Plumeria. Gallery Makohinafest.jpg|Ogawa Makoto Shdhgdiimage.jpg imshdhdujage.jpg Sheudbroimage.jpg imazhdhge.jpg Shxheijimage.jpg imasyehrhjge.jpg imzhshsbhiage.jpg Shehduimage.jpg Beudjenimage.jpg imasjdhdyge.jpg imagezhdhi.jpg Syegchdsimage.jpg imagertyvkl.jpg imageyudheo.jpg imageshsgidk.jpg imageshhenei.jpg imageysysgeu.jpg imageshehdik.jpg imageshdhndoke.jpg imageysyebek.jpg imageyjfojgkrkr.jpg imageshndklhn.jpg imagedrbgmm.jpg External Links *SATOYAMA movement Event Page Category:2013 Events Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:2nd Generation Events In Category:4th Generation Events In Category:5th Generation Events In Category:6th Generation Events In Category:8th Generation Events In Category:9th Generation Events In Category:10th Generation Events In Category:11th Generation Events In Category:Berryz Koubou Events In Category:C-ute Events In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Events In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Events In